


It's You

by Cg_Shark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Body Mod AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Zexion in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cg_Shark/pseuds/Cg_Shark
Summary: You suppose you have become accustomed to the constant touching thing.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Still trash for this pairing 2k19
> 
> A long time ago I RPed jaded tattoo artist Zexion, falling in love with the new piercer at his studio, Demyx. Kindly imagine Zexion with a vertical lip piercing while reading this.
> 
> Enjoy Zexion in love

You suppose you have become accustomed to the constant touching thing. And it’s not really that you  _don’t_ like it. But you find yourself wondering why he feels the need to be so  _close_ to you all the time.

As the minutes silently tick by, your concentration slips from the words printed in your book towards your sleeping boyfriend.

_That’s what we are now, right?_

The lamp light casts a shadow over his sun kissed features, and somehow that does nothing to dull them. Much to your fascination, he is luminous even in his sleep. You can’t help but set aside your novel, suddenly much more interested in Demyx.

_Is this creepy?_

The arm around your waist tightens when you lean over to put your book on the bed side table, and for a moment you are annoyed because-. You should really learn to not be so short with him. He comes by his silliness honestly, and you can’t help the small upward tilt of your mouth as you reach out to gently touch his cheek.

_I’m not going anywhere, idiot._

You didn’t think falling in love with someone could happen this simply.

_Are we there yet?_

Something about him makes you want to throw caution to the wind. Something in his smile has gripped you. And you would be lying if you said you didn’t secretly appreciate the childish nicknames or the strange attachment he has to his dog.

Yes, everything about Demyx to you is-

You turn off the lamp and attempt to settle next to the bed hog, a sleepy murmur of your name sounds next to you.

_**-safe.** _

“Hm?“

_For the first time in your life_

"Why are you still awake…?”

_You realize_

“Just reading.”

_you are allowing someone close enough to your fortified heart_

“Oh…”

_to hurt you._

You twist your smaller frame to face him, reaching to place a gentle kiss on his chin.

“Go to back to sleep.”

_But the potential pain of heartbreak is a far cry from the suffering you’d endure_

“Love you, Zexy…”

_living without him._

“Love you, too.”


End file.
